peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Potato's Kitchen
Potato's Kitchen is a new cooking reality show hosted by Mr. Potato, who puts various characters through challenges and trials in order for them to win a grand prize, usually involving working at a reputable restaurant with a £100,000 salary. The characters are split into the Blue and Red Teams, and each episode, a character must be eliminated. When there are six characters remaining, the team merges into a Black Team. When there are only two remaining, they are put in charge of running the kitchen, and the one character who has orchestrated the best service will win Potato's Kitchen. As of Episode 6, Everyone Is Out From The Competititon. Season 1 Season 1 introduces 16 contestants all competing for the grand prize. Contestant Progress Below is a table detailing the contestants' progress. Key Episode Summaries Episode 1 The contestants arrived at Potato's Kitchen in a group bus. Once they were there, Mr. Potato welcomed them and gave them 45 minutes to create their signature dishes and present them to him. This was to give Mr. Potato an idea of a chef's capability. Mr. Potato praised Miss Rabbit's dish, saying that by tasting that, it was like she had been cooking for at least twenty years, but disapproved of Mr. Bull's dish, calling it an insult to gas station food. George's dinosaur salad earned compliments for presentation, but was quickly thrown away due to its simplicity. Mummy Pig's soup earned a mediocre review from Mr. Potato, as did Madame Gazelle's quiche Lorraine. Mr. Potato enjoyed both Zuzu and Zaza's dishes, but disliked Candy's dish, saying he expected more of her as executive chef. Mr. Potato was not particularly impressed by the other contestants' dishes, saying that he had a lot of work to do. Dinner Service: With no punishment or reward for the challenge, the contestants were sent straight up to the dormitories to learn the Potato's Kitchen recipes. During service, Miss Rabbit quickly makes a name for herself on the blue team, as she manages to cook all of her dishes correctly, impressing Mr. Potato with her efficiency. Granny Pig expertly makes progress with the dishes in the red team, but does fall behind while trying to fill orders. Most of the other team members follow suit, with the exception of Candy, who manages to burn her carrots, George, who has frequent tantrums after his spaghetti refuses to cook correctly, and Mr. Bull, whose seafood which is both burnt and raw inside insults Mr. Potato greatly, causing him to throw Candy, George and Mr. Bull out. However, Mr. Bull is stubborn while attempting to leave, and tries to re-enter the kitchen numerous times, to no avail. Zuzu delivers on her section, as does Zaza, impressing Mr. Potato. However, when Edmond makes a mistake on the salad section, Mr. Potato is infuriated, commenting that it's a salad and doesn't take any cooking, so he is thrown out, along with the rest of the blue team. The blue team's customers are unsatisfied due to not being served, and begin to leave the building. On the red team, however, it's a different story, and all the orders are soon filled. Mr. Potato declares the red team the winner of this service, and tells the blue team to nominate two members of their team for elimination. Miss Rabbit is dubbed Best of the Worst due to being an outstanding member of the blue team. Nomination: George was nominated for his petulant attitude, while Mr. Bull was nominated for making too many mistakes and being stubborn. Elimination: Mr. Bull, for sinking the blue team in this service. Mr. Potato's comments regarding his elimination were: "Mr. Bull might be a mechanic, however there is nothing that could fix his appalling service in Potato's Kitchen tonight." Episode 2 TBA Elimination: "C stands for Candy. C also stands for complacent. That's why Candy got sent home tonight." Episode 3 TBA Elimination: Just as Mr. Potato was about to decide who got sent home, Granny Pig made an announcement saying that she can no longer participate due to her age. Mr. Potato respects her wishes and keeps the nominated contestants in the game. His comments: "Granny Pig is a great, tenacious chef. It is a shame that she let her age get in the way." Trivia * It is based off the reality show Hell's Kitchen which is hosted by Gordon Ramsay, a world-renowned, Michelin Starred chef. Category:Non-Cracktastic Category:TV Shows Category:Fanon Series Category:Fanon Category:Spin-Off Category:Mean Mr. Potato